Girl Crush
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. Cordelia gets very jealous after discovering that Zoe has a girl crush on Misty and things go from bad to worse.


Cordelia was having a good day. She had had quiet classes, one of the academy teachers had asked her out for dinner (she felt flattered but had politely declined), and she and Misty had spent all morning in the greenhouse together. Overall, Cordelia was having a good day and nothing could ruin it, until a peculiar question from Zoe threw her entire afternoon into disarray.

"Hey, Cordelia?" Zoe peeped hesitantly as Cordelia entered the kitchen. "Can we talk for a moment?"

The blonde woman quirked a delicate eyebrow at the student. The girl usually appeared timid and awkward, but not with Cordelia. And there she was, looking almost afraid of the Supreme.

"Do you know if Misty is with someone at the moment?" she asked tentatively. Cordelia replaced her curious expression with a frown. "Like, is she in a relationship or something?" Now the frown was wiped away with one of barely concealed annoyance.

"I don't know." Cordelia lied. Of course she knew if Misty was with someone, _she_ was that someone. They had been flirting for a long time, and even had shared a passionate kiss in the greenhouse almost a week ago.

"Might I ask why?" she inquired, oddly curious and slightly defensive.

"Nothing really," Zoe squeaked, accomplishing a notable body flush. "One of the girls may or may not be uh, interested in her."

"Okay."

Cordelia turned around and glided out of the kitchen with a bagel on her hands, her good mood considerably ruined.

* * *

The next day, Cordelia had just about forgotten the small talk with Zoe until she saw the silly grin plastered on Misty's face, standing on the greenhouse's door. She was almost too afraid to ask, vaguely remembering the last time the swamp witch had showed that kind of emotion in the academy's walls. Cordelia made a beeline toward Queenie instead, who was sitting in the living room.

"Do you know what happens to Misty?" she asked, biting her lower lip. After the gossip queen (aka Madison) had left the house, it was Queenie's turn to be the nosy one.

"Misty's got an admirer," the girl said, looking utterly full of giddiness. "Someone left a gift in her bedroom's door last night." Cordelia felt a sudden pang of anger toward this 'friend' of Zoe's. Not that she was ready to admit it but she was secretly in love with the other woman, and now someone else was moving in on her before she could even earn her trust.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to appear indifferent and failing miserably. She ignored the twinge in her gut. Queenie shrugged.

"There was a love note, but it seemed to not to have any name on it. Misty nearly dismissed it until she read it." Queenie grimaced in disapproval before rolling her eyes with a non-committal sound. Cordelia cleared her throat.

"What did the note say? You never did say who it was." The new gossip queen looked at her and sighed.

"She didn't let me see it," Queenie answered. "but she let out an ear-splitting squeal and ran off to the greenhouse" she added, a faraway look in her eyes. "I knew she had lots of energy, but damn, that bitch runs fast" Queenie exclaimed, shaking her head. "Don't worry, I'll get her in class." the girl finally stated.

"Well, you better get to class, or Miss Martin will transfiguate you into a frog." Cordelia laughed, checking the time. "I'll see you at lunch." she said before watching the girl leave the room.

* * *

"Misty's in your herbology class, right?" Queenie asked before crossing the door. "See if you can get anything out of her!"

"Cordelia?" she heard Zoe's voice ask in the afternoon. The headmistress was in the living room, reading a book.

"Yes, Zoe?" she said, not looking to her student.

"Since tomorrow we're doing a task in groups in class, I wanted to ask if you could sit Misty with me and Lauren." she said. Cordelia raised her gaze, trying to figure out her game before replying with a firm negative.

"No."

"Why not?" Zoe asked, the disappointment on her face becoming obvious.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to but I'm not helping you." Cordelia sneered. She didn't want the light-haired girl near Misty at all. "Misty is a student, and I don't want to (and I can't) interfere in my students' personal issues. I'm sure you and your friend will do just fine on your own."

"But Cordelia, you have been married for years, I need your help!"

"I was in an abusive relationship for years, Zoe. My husband lied to me from the very beginning; he despised me, insulted me and cheated on me. So no, you don't need my help, Zoe." Cordelia snapped. "I'm telling you. Don't ever mention my marriage again."

"Yeah, whatever." Zoe snapped, walking out of the room with rage. Cordelia stood there. She had never seen Zoe act that way. What was wrong with her? She acted like Madison used to do. Cordelia felt a shiver down her spine.

* * *

Cordelia sat on the teacher's desk in silence, reading a book and thinking about how ashamed she felt about the way she acted towards Zoe. She couldn't suppress the frustration that gave her the fact of someone else having a crush on Misty. Her Misty, the witch who was just too adorable for words sometimes, like when she finally revived the flowers of the pot without any help and got so excited that she had to walk out of the classroom for some minutes in order to not to disturb anyone else.

"Misty, can I talk to you?" Zoe asked after approaching her chair a little to the swamp witch's table.

"Yeah." Misty whispered with her eyes closed, focused on the next plants she had to revive.

"It was me."

"Uh?"

"I wrote the note." They were sitting next to each other, each one with a pot of flowers in their table. Cordelia could hear some muttering from her desk (the girls were in the second row), but wasn't able to understand what they were saying.

"What?!" Misty exclaimed in some kind of loud whisper, suddenly opening her eyes and turning to face Zoe. Her sudden movements made Cordelia lift her eyes, incapable of hearing what the girls were saying but knowing exactly what they were talking about. The headmistress lowered her gaze again, not wanting for her interest on their conversation to become obvious. "What do you mean You wrote the note?" Misty questioned.

"I was the one that left the gift at your door." Zoe explained. "I wanted to know if you liked it."

"Oh my God." Misty said, terror suddenly appearing on her face. "You wrote it?"

"Yes. Did you like it?" Zoe asked. Misty stood there in silence. "Are you going to say something or…?"

"I thought it was Cordelia's." Misty told, turning her face to look at the headmistress. The girls were whispering louder, and the teacher had finally understood some words. One of them was her name. She looked up for one moment, just to find Misty's gaze for a second before the swamp witch turned her face to look at Zoe.

"What? What is Cordelia doing in this conversation?" the teenager whispered, looking at the headmistress for a second and then going back to face Misty.

"She's my girlfriend. Well, kinda. We kissed some days ago."

"What?!" Zoe shouted, making everyone turn and look at them. The teenager didn't seem to remember that she was actually in a classroom, because she turned around and headed to the teacher's desk. "Is that true?!"

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Cordelia tried to look calm.

"You fucking kissed Misty?!" Zoe yelled. The other students gasped, and quickly they started gossiping between them. "Cordelia, did you kiss Misty?!"

"Zoe, please, calm down and then we'll talk."

"I'm not going to calm down, goddamit! I've had a crush on her since she arrived, and just after I told you, you decided to go and kiss her?"

"Class dismissed." she said to the other students, who immediately grabbed their bags and walked out of the room. The Supreme telekinetically closed the door after them.

"Zoe, calm down."

"What kind of friend are you?"

"Zoe…"

"I stood up for you when Madison insulted you. I admired you. You were like a mother to me, you know? But I guess Fiona was right…"

"Don't dare to say it." Cordelia warned her.

"You're worthless."

"Zoe, don't say another word…"

"A complete liar."

"Zoe, stop it, please." Misty begged, watching Cordelia clench her fists in an attempt to contain her rage.

"Now I know why everyone hates you. You're useless."

"ENOUGH!" Cordelia yelled, slapping the girl on the face. She stood there for a moment before realizing what she had done. She turned around and faced one of the walls, hiding her tears. Zoe put a hand on the pink mark that Cordelia's hand had left.

"Do you actually love her?!" Zoe shouted. "She's just like Fiona."

"No, she's not. You are like Fiona." Misty said with a sure tone. Misty knew the following words would probably hurt the girl, but she had to tell her if they wanted Zoe to be like she was before. "Have you heard yourself? Have you heard what you just said to Cordelia? You insulted her; you tried to humiliate her in front of her students, just because you have a silly crush on me. Don't you see? You have become as bitchy as Madison. But the thing is -and I'm not the smartest one in this room- I know it's not because of me. You're jealous because Cordelia was the one that became the Supreme. That's it. You probably had all the powers, but you weren't a Supreme. And just like Fiona, you decided to let your jealousy overcome you. I would never have a crush on someone like that. Never." she put a hand on Cordelia's shoulder, still looking at the girl. "I love Cordelia, Zoe. If I kept the note it's because I thought it was hers, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

There was silence in the room for some seconds, until the girl stormed out of the room. A sound of glass hitting the floor echoed through the academy and Misty finally turned her face to look at Cordelia, who had her hands on the desk and try to contain her tears, not succeeding.

"Dee… Are you okay?"

"I love you." was the only thing Cordelia said before putting her arms around Misty's neck and hugging her tight. "You knew that I wouldn't have been able to tell her that and you spoke for me." she said, resting her head on the witch's collarbone. Misty, still confused of the Supreme's reaction, put her hands around Cordelia and hugged her tightly.

"Cordelia, I will always love you, okay? And there's no bitchy teenager witch that can change that."


End file.
